Sólo agua sin gas
by Hessefan
Summary: El pirata irguió la espalda como si temiera que de repente la mujer pudiera leer la mente. ¿Qué clase de concepto tenía de él la gente que lo rodeaba? ¡Imposible! Si era encantador con las chicas. Palideció encogiéndose en la banqueta. Muy desafortunado.


**Disclaimer**: Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Eiichiro Oda, Eiichiro Oda. One Piece le pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt<strong>: Sólo agua sin gas, de la tabla "Alcohol" de Fandom Insano.

_Gracias, 10pairings._

* * *

><p>La espiaba de reojo mientras ella anotaba meticulosamente en la libreta, suponía que los balances de la jornada. Cayendo lentamente en la cuenta de que, pese a ser fumadora y a tener edad suficiente para ser la madre de Nami, Shakky no estaba nada mal.<p>

"_Eso se llama desesperación, Sanji", s_e dijo interiormente, para después reprenderse con dureza. Porque podía verlo con claridad: Shakuyaku era toda una mujer, con un cuerpo muy agraciado y seguramente que con experiencia de sobra en el tema. ¿Qué tema? Sólo Sanji lo sabía.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella con aspereza.

El pirata irguió la espalda como si temiera que de repente la mujer pudiera leer la mente.

—Es que… eres muy linda, Shakky-san —Uno de sus terribles defectos era ser estúpidamente sincero. Al menos cuando de mujeres se trataba.

Él no escatimaba en saliva cuando necesitaba confesarle al mundo lo enamorado que estaba de una chica hermosa, o que alguna le había robado el corazón y que pensaba casarse con ella. Asimismo no se preocupaba demasiado por asustarlas con sus arrebatos sinceros de amor eterno y leal.

—Dices eso porque Nami-chan te rechazó.

—¡Oh, no! —contradijo él con ensoñación, mirándola embobado—¡Ella me rechaza todos los días y más de una vez! —Meció su cuerpo de lado a lado como si la idea le alegrase—Lo digo en serio; no estoy tratando de cortejarte.

Shakky negó con la cabeza. Ese mugiwara era un caso perdido. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír, porque ella sabía lo que era ser joven y tener las hormonas revueltas clamando por atención.

—¿No estás tratando de cortejarme? —Volvió en sí para reparar en lo último que el pirata había dicho. Arqueó una ceja, incapaz de poder entender ese razonamiento.

—O sea, sí —exclamó radiante de felicidad—, siempre estoy cortejando a las chicas lindas.

—Gracias por lo de "chica" —murmuró con gracia. Ella era una "señora"; y toda una señora.

—Lo que quiero decir es que me gusta resaltar las cualidades de una mujer cuando las veo. Y noto que eres muy bonita.

En pocas palabras, pensó Shakky, Sanji estaba tratando de decirle que él era así. Que no le importaba si la mujer se sentía halagada con su pensar al punto de corresponderle. Porque él no halagaba con el fin de ser reconocido. Porque para él, era una obligación moral decirle a una chica que era linda cuando lo era, sin importar lo que pasara después. O antes.

Eso le dio tanta ternura por un lado y tanto desconcierto por el otro. Se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza como si de repente el cocinero se hubiera convertido en un acertijo andante.

—Y dicen que no tienes suerte con las chicas —buscó un poco de su whisky y se sirvió para después ofrecerle al pirata.

—¿De verdad dicen eso de mí? —Sanji pareció en verdad, muy sinceramente, sorprendido con esa revelación. Y aceptó ese trago. Los dos: el de whisky y el de realidad.

¿Qué clase de concepto tenía de él la gente que lo rodeaba? Imposible, si era encantador con las chicas. ¡¿Cuántos corazones rotos y esperando por él había dejado en cada puerto?

El conteo abrumador ascendía —o descendía— a un escalofriante "cero".

Sanji palideció encogiéndose en la banqueta y por eso Shakky lanzó una carcajada muy interna.

—No sé por qué lo dicen —ironizó simuladamente.

—Yo tampoco —negó Sanji con la cabeza, pero dicha cabeza siguió el recorrido de una muchacha que había alcanzado a ver de refilón por la ventana.

Así Shakky comprobó lo volátil que era el amor eterno y leal que el cocinero le dedicaba a la mayoría de las mujeres. Debía estar desesperado el pobre.

Cuando sus demás compañeros regresaron, una fiesta al mejor estilo Mugiwara dio comienzo. De esa manera tanto ella como el Rey Oscuro presenciaron la más absoluta y desgarradora verdad al respecto: estaban locos y ninguno tenía salvación.

Del mismo modo la mujer se dio cuenta de que el cocinero era distinto en su cortejo de macho en celo sólo con la navegante. No sabía precisar en qué, puntualmente, pero por intuición femenina o alguna de esas apologías, se daba cuenta de que con ella Sanji era genuinamente _sincero_.

Tal vez porque la expresión del cocinero cuando Nami lo rechazaba era muy evidente; tal vez porque los ojos del joven revelaban su dolor de una manera terriblemente palpable. Sea cual fuera el caso, el asunto es que era distinto. Se notaba que el rechazo de la navegante era más sentido para él y mucho más intenso.

Por eso y varias horas después lo encontró recluido en un costado del bar, luego del rechazo número treinta y ocho de la noche —encima el pobre las contaba… y después se preguntaba por qué sus amigos tenían tan mal concepto de él como Casanova—.

Se acercó a él escuchándolo murmurar algo sobre un número mágico, pero no le dio demasiada importancia porque notaba que sus mejillas estaban rojas y que sus movimientos eran torpes.

—Deberías hacer una pausa. —Puso una mano sobre el vaso dándole a entender que se refería al alcohol y no al coqueteo.

—No —negó el cocinero con ahínco—, necesito alcohol para curar las heridas del corazón —arrastró las palabras poniéndole una innecesario énfasis al acento.

—El alcohol sólo te embriaga, no cura las heridas.

—No —volvió a retrucar con el dedo índice en alto—, el alcohol no embriaga, el que se embriaga es el hombre. —Dio un sorbo largo—"Proverbio pirata" —remató sin saberlo en verdad; pero lo había escuchado de boca de Zeff, así que para él el proverbio provenía fehacientemente de un pirata.

—¿Por qué no vas afuera con tus amigos en vez de estar aquí con desconocidos? —propuso al ver que no lograba persuadirlo de la otra forma.

—Porque ahora soy un hombre solitario, con el corazón hecho trizas —miró hacia el frente con expresión de desolación—, un hombre que sólo tiene penas y no amistad. ¿Por qué no lo ve? ¿Por qué cree que mi boca no es sincera? Acaso ¿la mirada de mis ojos no la conforman? —Dejó que su cabeza cayera pesadamente sobre la tarima.

—Ok, poeta —dijo Shakky dando fin con el espectáculo circense del cocinero—, para ti lo mejor será una cama.

Esa palabra saliendo de entre los labios de una mujer como Shakuyaku le hizo volver en sí. Shakky pudo verlo en el brillo de esos ojos azules y en la encantadora sonrisa lujuriosa.

—No, no en mi cama —aclaró, pero después de meditarlo brevemente y suspirar acabó por sentarse en la banqueta junto al joven.

Exhaló el humo del cigarrillo y lo miró con seriedad. Luego negó con la cabeza, para más tarde acercarse al oído y susurrarle unas indecorosas palabras que lo hicieron reaccionar de una manera que podría considerarse hasta previsible tratándose de él.

—¡Qué desvergonzada eres, Shakky-chwan!

—Pero —alzó el dedo índice imponiendo pautas—, sólo sexo. Nada de compromisos y sólo una vez —Después de todo ella también era humana, no solamente una mujer, y el chico no estaba nada mal—. Te demostraré que el sexo es mejor medicina que el alcohol —aseveró con picardía mientras le quitaba el vaso de la mano.

Sanji estaba tan emocionado que no podía esperar a que la fiesta terminase de una bendita vez; pero en lugar de ser un aguafiestas decidió sumarse a la algarabía del grupo para brindar por las cosas lindas de la vida, como el sexo.

¡Ja! Y ellos se reían de él y decían que no tenía suerte con las mujeres. La miraba a Shakky mientras esta acomodaba todo dentro del bar y no podía creerlo, porque si no había tenido suerte con las muchachitas hasta entonces, al menos se compensaría con tremenda fémina. Porque sin dudas Shakuyaku valía por cien jovencitas.

No supo cuando o en qué momento, entre tragos y más tragos, acabó la fiesta y él fue arrastrado al cuarto personal de la cantinera. Tenía vagos recuerdos y flashes de lo ocurrido, pero en general todo era un gran borrón en su mente.

Por eso, cuando la luz del sol filtrándose por el ventanal le dio de lleno en la cara despertándolo, se sintió desorientado. ¿Dónde estaba? Tardó en unir los puntos hacia atrás, hasta que lo recordó con nitidez. Abrió grande los ojos y levantó las sábanas para reconocer su propia desnudez. Giró la cabeza y vio sus prendas sobre una silla, pero ni señales de la mujer.

¿Había tenido sexo? ¿Lo había tenido _en verdad_? Se llevó una mano a la frente tratando de recordar algo tan elemental como lo son esos detalles. ¿Podía suceder que de haberlo tenido no lo recordase? ¿Podía su propio cuerpo ocultarle semejante particularidad? Empezó a vestirse, haciendo un esfuerzo mental y sobrehumano por recordar algo, lo que fuera por mínimo e indispensable que pareciese; pero todo fue en vano.

La puerta se abrió y por ella se asomó Shakky, avisándole que sus amigos lo estaban buscando.

—E-Espera, Shakky-san —balbuceó, no muy seguro de hacerle la pregunta, porque ¡ey! ¿Qué clase de hombre que se jacte de serlo andaría haciendo esa clase de preguntas?—¿Qué… qué pasó ayer a la noche? No tengo muy fresco lo que…

—¡Sanji! ¡Comida! —Ese no podía ser otro que Luffy.

—¡Sanji! —Y la inconfundible voz de la navegante.

—Será mejor que te apures —dijo la mujer con una mirada tan formal que lo partió en dos—, y no te preocupes. No abusé sexualmente de ti, si es lo que te preocupa.

—Entonces…

—Te quedaste dormido.

Sanji cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, al mismo tiempo que Shakky se fue dejándolo solo con sus lamentaciones y sus "soy un idiota".

—Soy el idiota más grande de todos los tiempos.

¿Podía ser posible? Una mujer le daba la posibilidad de degustar los placeres de la carne y él se emborrachaba de felicidad hasta quedarse dormido. No, si existía una diosa de la fortuna, esta se le reía a carcajadas y en la cara.

Una vez afuera, los Mugiwara estaban copando el bar de Shakky. Chopper tenía en su mano un nuevo algodón de azúcar y Robin estaba tomando café sentada junto a los demás en los sillones.

—¿Tú que vas a tomar? —Le preguntó la cantinera al músico.

—Un poco de té, está bien —respondió, inclinándose en señal de agradecimiento.

—Y para ti —le dijo ella a un penitente cocinero—, sólo agua sin gas te voy a dar.

—Lo siento, Shakky-chwan —murmuró muy bajo sentándose en la banqueta y encogiéndose en el lugar, sumamente humillado. Y por él mismo, que era lo peor.

No obstante la mujer al dar la vuelta le regaló una sonrisa cómplice.

—Esta noche no te me escapas.

Eso le devolvió el alma al cuerpo al pobre y desdichado cocinero. Plantó su más encantadora sonrisa y se mantuvo todo el día cocinando con felicidad en el Sunny, hiperactivo como nunca. Hasta Zoro notaba que estaba más amable con él. Sin embargo su adorada navegante —con la cual no podía enojarse— acabó por derrumbar toda esa dicha de un sólo golpe.

—Estén listos, chicos. En un rato zarpamos.

El "no" de Sanji paralizó a más de uno. Hasta Nami se lo quedó viendo con algo de temor, y es que el cocinero jamás solía gritarle a las mujeres, menos que menos a sus chicas y de esa manera tan conmovedora.

—¿No _qué_?

—Digo —se apresuró a aclarar una vez que se dio cuenta de su atropello—, es que… tengo cosas que hacer antes de zarpar...

—Debemos salir cuanto antes, tenemos la marina encima —lo miró con seriedad, con esa que lo desarmaba por dentro y que no le permitía contradecirla en nada—, ¿es algo _verdaderamente_ importante, Sanji? —suponía que le habían quedado algunas faldas por perseguir, pero la seguridad siempre era prioridad.

Suspiró. Eran ocho contra uno y el capitán valía por cien, y Luffy quería salir ya. _Ayer_. Al final no tendría más opciones que resignarse con su _sino_ y caer nuevamente en las lamentaciones; pero el drama no le duró demasiado, enseguida encontró la manera de sublimar sus frustraciones agasajando a sus chicas aunque estas tuvieran diferentes y letales formas de rechazarlo categóricamente.

Y allí, en Sabaody, quedaba la única mujer que le había abierto los brazos, y que había estado dispuesta a abrir mucho más que tan sólo los brazos. Y allí, dejaba su efímera y quimérica felicidad. Y allí, viendo el archipiélago desvanecerse llegó a la conclusión de que definitivamente no tenía suerte con las mujeres.

No tenía suerte, en general.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Se viene una seguidilla de fics medio infumables porque retomo a Sanji en 10 pairing's, y bué… No pienso escribir un SanjiKokoro (aunque no me tienten, no me tienten), pero la cosa ronda por ahí._

_Gracias por leer._

_16 de marzo de 2012_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
